<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Missed You by 00AnimeLove00</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021296">I Missed You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/00AnimeLove00/pseuds/00AnimeLove00'>00AnimeLove00</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Hinata, Boy x boy, Boys In Love, Cum Eating, Hinata really loves Kageyama, Kageyama really loves Hinata, Kageyama's parents aren't home, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Top Kageyama, ass eating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:06:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/00AnimeLove00/pseuds/00AnimeLove00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama takes a vacation to America with his parents for a month and Hinata was going crazy without feeling Kageyama's touch.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Missed You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story idea actually came to me in a dream the other night, I'm thankful I remembered it long enough to actually write it down.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <b>~</b>
  </em>
  <b>Before</b>
  <em>
    <b> Kageyama Leaves~</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Are you sure you have to go, Yama?" Hinata whined</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'll be back as soon as I can." Kageyama replied and pecked Hinata's lips.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>~</em>
  <b>One Month Later~</b>
</p><p>"Did you hear, Kageyama's back." Tanaka said as he walked up to Hinata.</p><p>"Seriously?!" Hinata asked, practically bouncing with excitement.</p><p>"Yeah, his plane came in last night. He didn't come to practice today because he was to tired-" Before Tanaka finished talking Hinata bolted out of the gym and started running towards Kageyama's house.</p><p>Hinata was trying to not hyperventilate as he ran as fast as he could. When he got to Kageyama's door he pounded on it with his fist as hard as he could.</p><p>"Coming."</p><p>Hinata heard a voice which he recognized as Kageyama's voice.</p><p>Hinata bit his lip and ran his hands through his hair to somewhat make it look a little better.</p><p>When the door opened and Kageyama appeared Hinata threw himself at his boyfriend and smashed there lips together in a deep kiss. Kageyama moaned into the kiss and held onto Hinata's hips, pulling their bodies together when Hinata wrapped his arms around Kageyama's neck. Hinata tilted his head so the kiss got even deeper, Kageyama and Hinata's tongue danced together. When Kageyama pulled away he rested his forehead against Hinata's both boys lips ightly swollen. "I love you so much." Kageyama whispered. Hinata nodded and smiled widely. "I love you too."</p><p>Kageyama pulled Hinata into his house and closed the door behind him immediately leading Hinata upstairs and to his room. Kageyama closed his bedroom door making sure to lock it and pushed Hinata on the bed.</p><p>Kageyama got on top of Hinata and kissed him again running his hands up Hinata's chest under his shirt. He started rubbing his nipples with his thumbs making the smaller whimper into the kiss. Hinata pulled away from the kiss and started kissing Kageyama's neck leaving love bites behind. A particular bite made Kageyama moan loudly. Kageyama pulled off Hinata's shirt and brought his mouth to one of Hinata's nipples sucking and nibbling gently. Hinata moaned and started rubbing and pinching his other nipple while Kageyama sucked his other one.</p><p>Kageyama removed his mouth from Hinata's nipple which was now red and puffy but Kageyama thought it was hot.<br/>He moved to Hinata's other nipple giving it the same treatment. He sucked and pulled on it with his teeth gently. Hinata panted and moaned softly. "I'm-I'm gonna cum if you k-keep doing that." Hinata whimpered. Kageyama brought his hand to Hinata's other nipple that was still puffy and sensitive gently rolling the bud between his fingers. He pinched and pulled smirking when Hinata moaned loudly and his hips jerked up as he came in his pants.</p><p>Kageyama took his mouth off of Hinata's nipple and looked up at Hinata who was flushed red. Kageyama pulled down Hinata's shorts, along with his underwear, and started licking the cum off of Hinata's flacid cock which quickly started hardening again. Hinata moaned and tangled his fingers in Kageyama's black hair, moaning again when Kageyama took him all the way down his throat immediately bobbing his head. He sucked the head of Hinata's cock and tongued the slit before pulling away.</p><p>Kageyama flipped Hinata over and spread his ass cheeks, he pushed the tip of this finger in making Hinata whimper but pulled it out and licked Hinata's hole pushing his tongue in slowly until his whole tongue was in. Hinata let out a high pitch whimper and pushed his ass back against Kageyama's face.</p><p>Hinata groaned when Kageyama started squeezing and massaging his ass cheeks. Kageyama tongue fucked Hinata as deep as he could go, he brought three of his fingers up to Hinata's mouth and pushed them in.</p><p>Hinata understood what Kageyama wanted and started sucking and licking Kageyama's fingers. Gagging gently when Kageyama pushed his fingers down his throat. Kageyama pulled his fingers out of Hinata's mouth and his tongue out of his hole. He circled a finger around Hinata's hole and pushed it in slowly so he wouldn't hurt Hinata. Hinata moaned and nodded letting Kageyama know he could move. Kageyama pulled out his finger and pushed it in pumping it slowly.</p><p>When Kageyama felt Hinata was loose enough he added a second finger, scissoring them gently. He slid his fingers in and out stretching Hinata even farther when he added a third finger. Hinata moaned loudly and relaxed around Kageyama's fingers.</p><p>"I'm ready. Please fuck me now." Hinata begged. Kageyama nodded and pulled his fingers out, and grabbed the lube. Kageyama pulled his clothes off flipped Hinata over onto his back and covered his cock in the lubricant.</p><p>Kageyama pushed Hinata's legs apart as wide as they'd go and lined up his cock to Hinata's puckered hole and pushed in. Hinata gasped and clenched his eyes shut tight. He tightened around Kageyama's cock and took in a deep breath. Kageyama kissed Hinata's neck and rubbed his hips gently. "Relax, baby. It's okay." Kageyama said softly into Hinata's ear.</p><p>Hinata and Kageyama would have sex almost every week but with Kageyama being gone for a month he had to get used to Kageyama's size again.</p><p>"Move." Hinata said and wrapped his arms around Kageyama's neck.</p><p>Kageyama pulled out and slowly slid back in, repeating the motion multiple times until Hinata was asking for more. "Faster." Hinata whimpered and moaned when Kageyama started a rough pace. Hinata arched his back when Kageyama finally hit that special spot inside of him and cried out. "Right-right there!" Hinata whimpered</p><p>"Harder, fuck give it to me harder." Hinata begged. Kageyama pulled out and slammed back in, immediately thrusting as hard and fast. "uh, oh, yeah." Hinata cried out. "You're so tight." Kageyama groaned and continued to thrust. "You're just b-big. God, your cock is so big." Hinata whimpered. Kageyama started thrusting harder and faster making Hinata scream loudly. "F-fuck!" Kageyama grunted.</p><p>"O-oh my God!" Hinata cried and scratched his nails down Kageyama's back. "So close! I'm so close!" Hinata panted.</p><p>"Cum for me." Kageyama growled in Hinata's ear, biting it gently.</p><p>"Yama!" Hinata screamed and came all over his stomach. Hinata tightened around Kageyama's cock which was all Kageyama needed to set off his orgasm. He groaned loudly and pushed in all the way, shooting all of his cum into Hinata's hole, painting his insides white.</p><p>Kageyama pulled out and laid next to Hinata, holding his hand. "That was good." Kageyama sighed. Hinata nodded and grabbed a couple tissues to wipe off the cum from his stomach but Kageyama stopped him and looking Hinata directly in the eyes and licked up all of the cum.</p><p>"I love you so much." Hinata said softly and pulled Kageyama up to him and pressed their lips together.</p><p>"I love you too." Kageyama smiled and kissed Hinata back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What did you think?! Did you like my dream? Tell me what you thought! </p><p>A lot of my story ideas actually come from dreams/day dreams.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>